Happy Birthday Mikado?
by XXShyNightmareXX
Summary: Its Mikado's birthday. The 21st of March, and his dear friends are throwing him a party, but will he ever make it there on time with all these distractions? And a certain side of himself decides to show up, along with a certain parka-wearing someone. (In process of being re-written.)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okay originally I had planned to have this story posted on March 21st his actually b-day :(...but...due to many many complications I couldn't get to a internet source until today, so, here it is my children. xp_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKADO-KUN!~_**

**_This is the continuation to A Rainy Valentine's. And yes I shall give you fans your yaoi sex in the next chapter xD_**

**_Copyright: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters_**

* * *

><p>Mikado Ryugamine sighed as he tapped his pencil against the desk in impatience, waiting for the moment when he'd be able to get out of school, and go to the sushi shop where Simon worked. Masaomi had told Anri-chan about his birthday being today, so now both of his friends decided to throw him a small party. He chuckled silently to himself as he repeated Masaomi's words in his head. <em>There's no way we're going to let our best friend be alone on his 17<em>_th__ birthday! We're eating at the Russian sushi restaurant then! Meet me and Anri-chan there after school!~_ That was all he'd said before grabbing Anri-chan's hand and running off to class. Even though Anri-chan was in his class, she wouldn't look at him, no matter how hard he tried to get her attention.

He sat there thinking when his thoughts were interrupted by the bell just at that moment. He thanked it before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. He assumed that after about a few minutes of searching for Anri-chan and Masaomi that they'd gone ahead without him, so he just shrugged it off and decided to head there on his own.

He was nearly halfway there when he heard a loud crash, only to look over down the road to see a large amount of brown dust in the air, and a vending machine lying in place. _What the?…_

"IZAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" He heard a large angered yell spread throughout the crowded streets. The people around him, who were smart enough, quickly ran out of the way of directional position of the well known monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, chasing another well known man of Ikebukuro. Izaya Orihara. The informant, informat, psychopathic parka-wearing, crimson-eyed man. His eyes darted around quickly, looking for very possible way to avoid having to deal with the two, especially considering what day it was. Yet, it seemed as though luck wasn't with him on that day as he just so happened to get a bench thrown at him, missing him by about three feet, and then Izaya running by, chuckling and teasing the man behind him, "Haha, Shizu-chan~ Now, now~ You could hurt someone."

The informant looked at him for only about two seconds with a sudden gleam of humor in his eyes before bounding off in the opposite direction. _What the hell was that?_

A sudden blush rushed itself to his cheeks as he thought back to Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p><em>The informant leaned in to Mikado's face and murmured, "Mikado-kun I want you so bad, and I'm going to get you, no matter what," he whispered the into the boy's ear. The boy's eyes widened as Izaya leaned back, sitting on the boy's stomach, watching his face as it grew into absolute shock.<em>

_Izaya giggled, then leaned in teasing the boy by biting his ear. Mikado let out a small squeak, which was rewarded with a smirk from the man on top of him._

_Izaya then slid his hand under the boy's shirt, causing the boy to shudder instantly, "Mikado-kun~ I wanna play with you!~" he chuckled slightly. He raised the Dollar leader's shirt up, and trailed his tongue all the way up Mikado's smooth pale skin._

_The Raira student let out something between a moan and a squeak. Izaya grinned, joyful he was able to get such reactions out of the boy._

_Izaya leant down and quietly whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Mikado-kun."_

_The informant smirked as he prepared to indulge himself with the young boy. The crimson-eyed psychopath quickly ripped Mikado's school uniform and undershirt off, gaining a few yelps of protest from the boy. The Dollar's leader was unable to even fight back due to the ribbons tied around his wrists. Shit. I'm screwed._

_He grit his teeth as he tried to pull his hands loose. **This bastard isn't going to get away with this.** Meanwhile, as the boy had been deep in thought, Izaya had moved on to teasing the Raira student's nipples. Mikado yelped but didn't give up on freeing his hands, as he continued to pull on the ribbons, he managed to put a small tear in them. After that, it was absolutely easy to rip the rest off. As he freed his hands, his once bright blue eyes, changed to a hard and angered glint. Izaya halted as he realized the angered boy had escape his ribbons, he backed off smirking, saying, "I'm guessing we'll continue later then?~"_

_Mikado just glared daggers as he quickly slipped his clothes back on and slammed the door shut behind him, stomping off. All the way home his thoughts raced and switched between angered and embarrassed._

* * *

><p>Mikado shook his head, attempting to flush the memories out, and continued walking on, until he heard pairs of footsteps behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he turned his head slightly and saw that there were four members from the Yellow Scarves. Each had a pipe with them and sly grins.<p>

The young Raira student shot quick glances around him, noticing that there was no one around him, and no quick escapes. _Damn! What am I supposed to do? I really don't feel like dealing with these idiots. _While he was trapped in his own thoughts, the main burly one had advanced on him with his pipe raised ready to strike the Dollar's leader.

The Dollar's leader got one quick turnaround before he was whacked straight across his back, slamming him to the pavement. After a few minutes of registering the pain and shock from the blow, he slowly rose up with a small stagger and a bloody nose from where his face had smacked straight into the road. He gritted his teeth as a shot of racking pain hit his head. A dangerous glint rose up to his eyes as they continued to advance on him with Cheshire grins.

"You're tha' Dollar's little leader right?" The one who'd hit him asked gruffly. He laughed as he continued, "You're just a kid!" He shook his head in disbelief as the others behind him laughed along with him. "Oh well, that'll just make our job easier then."

Mikado just stood there, hair covering his eyes, as a evil grin grew on his face. He chuckled, "C'mon then." "Show me what you got."

One with long brown hair and a yellow bandana on flung himself at the young leader, only to be stopped by a foot hard to the groin, and as he fell to the ground the boy continued to kick the young man until he fainted and began to bleed. The next one came at him out of anger, in revenge for his companion, but he too was knocked unconscious to the ground. The third was more broad, and well-muscled than his companions were. He came towards Mikado raising his pipe in the air ready to strike, but was stopped when a sharp pain hit his shin, and his leg gave out on him for a few moments, allowing Mikado to get the advantage. The Raira student then yanked the weapon out of the man's grasp, and sharply brought it down onto the man's head, crushing his skull without hesitation. The burly man's body fell limply to the ground as blood started to seep from the inflicted wound. The leader backed away in fear as Mikado slowly approached him, smiling wickedly, dragging the pipe along the ground behind him, leaving a small trail of sparks. The man out of fear, blindly slashed his pipe out, hitting Mikado above his left eye. The boy paused for a few moments letting the blood seep out of the wound and flow down over his eye, turning half of his vision red. After a few moments of silence he continued on walking towards the man, slightly raising his pipe along the way.

"P-P-Pleas-" Was all the man could get out before Mikado took the pipe and slugged it across the man's side of his face, cutting off whatever he was attempting to plead. He then walked up to the man, whom was trying to crawl away, and without a second thought, and no sympathy whatsoever, he slammed the tip of the pipe through the man's back, letting it go through on the other side, killing him instantly.

After Mikado had pulled the pipe back through, he just stood there staring at the blood that was beginning to pool around the man's body, when he heard a slow clapping of someone's hands start off behind him. He turned around, startled, only to come face to face with a certain crimson-eyed someone. "Well, well, Mikado-kun~" he chuckled. "What a wonderful display that was~"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so yes. This is a cliffer, but I think you all know who it was xp Next chapter will be up soon. I also love the fact that I brought boss!kado out. I just had to xp Hes amazing :DDDDD Alright I'll shut up now...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Okay guys I feel like this chapter is complete and utter crap. I will take criticism if its helpful and not insultive, be a little easy on me. I tried my best to at least make this chapter decent. I know its not very long either, but I was rushed in a way for this. I wanted to get it on here May the 4th, Izaya's birthday, but unfortunately, I couldn't. So yeah, just...just let me know how I did.._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Drrr! But you all should know this by now. So I probably wont put the disclaimer in the next chapter._**

**_Warning: If you haven't already notcied by now this is boyxboy, so, bewarned to those who don't want to continue further. There will be smut, possible..ummm...violence? Idk...e.e_**

* * *

><p>The young Raira student turned his head at the praise, then his eyes widened, returning to their normal nature, "I'm gonna be late!" He yelped out in surprise, letting the pipe fall to the ground, and clatter into the approaching silent night.<p>

Now it was Izaya's turn to turn his head at the young boy's outburst, "For what?"

"The party everyone was throwing for me!" He flailed. He started to run off but was halted to a stop when a hand grabbed the back of his uniform pulling him back.

"You're going to go looking like that~" Izaya chuckled as his eyes wandered up and down the boy.

"What's so wrong with…." he trailed off as his eyes wandered, finally noticing all of the blood splattered across his uniform, and realizing that the cut he had above his left eye was still bleeding, "…oh…"

"We could always go to my place…." the informant squinted his eyes with a smirk leaving the suggestion hanging in the air.

"Yeah, like I'd let THAT happen again," the Dollar's leader replied quickly while his eyes gleamed in accusation as he recalled the so-called unlonely Valentine's Day.

"Awwww, but Mikado-kun~" Izaya pouted. He came over putting his arm over the boy's bloody shoulder. "Pleeeaaaaassseeee?~"

"No." the Dollar's leader commanded simply. He grabbed Izaya's hand by the fingers and flung it off of his shoulder. He started to walk in the direction of his apartment muttering about the trouble he'd have to go through with changing his clothes, and the fact that it was his one and only good school uniform. Izaya all the while just smirked as he watched the boy's back get further and further. _I'll see you when you've changed then…_He walked, no, more as skipped in the opposite direction with his still oh-so famous smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Mikado sighed in frustration as he shut the door to his apartment, locking it, then slipped his key into his pocket. As he was walking down the stairs while texting Masaomi he didn't seem to notice the dark clouds hovering over him in the sky, suggesting pouring rain. After receiving a text from Masaomi that it was fine if he was a little late he sighed in relief, only to be met with a sudden resulting clap of thunder, causing him to jump slightly, dropping his phone in the process. It fell with a resounding thud that seemed as though the whole world could have heard it, yet the only on who did was Mikado, and the silent street ahead of him. Reaching to retrieve his cell he stopped midway as he heard footsteps coming up on him, for the second time tonight, though this time it was only one pair. He was pretty sure he had a hunch on to whom it was though.<p>

His eyes didn't even need to see before knowing it was Izaya. "Well, hello again Orihara-san," he said grimly turning to look into crimson-red eyes.

The man chuckled sharply replying, "And yet you still do not call me by my first name. Why is that Mikado-kun?" he grinned shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning in towards the boy's face. "And I thought we were just sooo close~" he grinned devilishly.

"And what exactly made you think this?" Mikado murmured under his breath.

All the man could do was reply with a low chuckle before walking in a circle around the boy studying him as though a botanist would a plant, or a veterinarian would do so to an injured animal, as though, he was searching for something of a sort. "So, Mikado-kun how is your face then?" The Dollar's leader's hand instantly flew straight up to cover up his left eye as he glared at the man from his right pupil, only receiving another low chuckle in return. "And, it seems as though your clothes have been changed to something suitable as well, going to your birthday party hmmm..?" he spoke quietly into Mikado's ear. _How did he know it was my birthday? I don't recall mentioning it in front of him, all I did was mention a party, not my birthday party….._

"And so," the informat said as he hopped over in front of Mikado on one leg, dropping onto both once he was standing in front of the boy, "how was I supposed to get you a present if you didn't tell me? I had to find out the hard way." he pouted. _Figured…_

"If you'll excuse me," Mikado said sternly attempting to push the crimson-eyed man out of his way, only to have the informant grab his arm and whip him around to the man's face. His eyes widened when he realized that a knife was straight in front of his face, pointing at the tip of his nose. He gulped in fear realizing how the tables had turned against him so quickly. He heard a low chuckle from Izaya as the knife was lowered to his neck, and pressed against his skin hard enough to cause a few small drops of blood to fall.

"I'm afraid you can't leave until I have given you your present Mikado-kun, so.." he yanked the boy out from the middle of the deserted street into a nearby alley between two large buildings of little notice. Mikado gasped as he was slammed into a brick wall, hard, hitting the spot precisely where he'd been whacked with the metal pipe earlier that night. His hands clawed at the man's sleeves as he grasped for any little slip or tiny sliver of air that he could manage to suck into his lungs. His eyes pleaded as he entered the stage of desperation, to be let go, but his wishes weren't granted. Izaya took the moment of confusion as a chance to take the hand holding his knife and use his fingernails to dig into the scar above the boy's eye to scratch it till it bled, causing Mikado to wince, trying to hold in his yelp of pain. Still not satisfied, Izaya took the knife and ran it under Mikado's freshly worn shirt, ripping it open upward, then sliding the knife lightly across the boy's chest, but yet still hard enough to make him bleed. This time all he received was a whimper from the small body under him. Mikado bit his lip, trying not to make any noises possible as the informant resulted to making small but slightly noticeable cuts across him, desperately trying to get any noise in response, though all the while keeping a calm demeanor. Diamond aqua-blue eyes squeezed shut tightly as another ripple of pain was sent through Mikado, causing him to cry out finally in pain, giving Izaya the chance to chuckle with a winning smirk before crushing his mouth against the other's. Tongues battled out for dominance, one at an attempt to pushing the other out, and the other trying to gain entrance. Eventually Izaya succeeded in dominance, letting his tongue glide around the boy's mouth, taking in every flavor, wrapping his tongue around the other's muscle, running across every tooth.

Once they both finally parted, there was a brief pause of silence where both males gasped for air. Izaya chuckled deeply as he saw Mikado's flushed red face, leaning in he started to lick up the blood dripping from the boy's cuts, making sure to be extra slow about it. Wincing, the Raira student tried his best to calm himself, though his plan was failing miserably. His eyes shot open in pain though when Izaya bit into his neck, hard. _When had he even moved to my neck? Hes no vampire, but he doesn't exactly have flat teeth either…_

He gritted his teeth as hard as he could, until they started to cry out in pain, just hoping he could wish away all of the pain. This was a birthday present? More of torture than anything else…Crimson eyes studied the small body frame in front of him, plotting their next move, taking in the beautiful sight of the boy in front of them, covered in blood and bruises, flushed and panting, yet still, he wasn't beautiful enough was he?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys I would appreciate reviews, once I get over 10-12 reviews I will post the next chapter, so please, help me out? Also, I would appreciate if you could go to my bio on my profile and vote for which story I should be working on next please. Another question that I'd love for you to answer by PM or review, if you've read Treat and Trick by Shameless-Fish on here, then I will ask for answers if you would want me to continue it any further, anyone? I know its stupid : But I was talking to her about it and she said I may take it further if I want. Alright, on that note I'll shut up now. Please review, and thank you. Ja ne~**_


End file.
